gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Alpine (RAH)
:Alpine is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. Alpine thrives on challenges. Every obstacle presents itself as a barrier he must overcome. In the flat Snake River Plain where he grew up, the mountains surrounding the area represented such barriers. Barriers that made him feel trapped. To this end, he took up mountain climbing whenever he can, even if it has to be recreational. When that wasn't enough, he joined the army, graduated from Fort Benning's Ranger School and ended up with the G.I. Joe Team. Now, he has one of the toughest assignments. Climbing up towards enemy positions while getting shot at. He's also an excellent accountant. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Alpine first appeared in issue #45 (March 1986). He works with Quick Kick, Flint and Spirit to rescue Ripcord from Cobra Island. Shortly after he is part of the invasion of Springfield, as well as the team that attempts to stop Zartan's escape from Joe headquarters. He works with Airtight in Special Missions #2 to neutralize a World War II era gas weapon that had been lost in Greenland. Later in the series, he works with Lightfoot, Jinx and the G.I. Joe Tiger Force team in the apprehension of Darklonia agents in New York City. Devil's Due Comics continuity Alpine returns to the ranks of G.I. Joe some years later, after a reunion with fellow Joes Bazooka, Rock 'n Roll and Mutt in his new hometown of Delhi Hills. He now has a wife and child, and a job in accounting. During this reunion, though, he and his friends discover that Delhi Hills is in fact a front for Cobra. The group escapes capture from Cobra agents, but upon getting backup help from the Joe team, any and all evidence that Delhi Hills is a secret Cobra operation is suddenly gone. Despite this, their reports are believed; and indeed, some time later an anonymous tip reveals the Delhi Hills/Cobra cover story. By this time, Alpine has rejoined active Joe duty and is part of the team that invades Cobra Island during the second Cobra civil war. G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Alpine was initially based at Action Force's headquarters in Geneva. He was part of the team who prevented Cobra from destroying the Eiffel Tower. He was then part of a team who went to Morocco to meet with a Cobra defector named Farouk but he was seemingly killed by other Cobras. Farouk told them of Cobra plans to capture a North Sea oil rig. Action Force attacked only to discover they had tricked into attacking an oil rig belonging to Destro, who had them arrested. However they were subsequently freed by Quick Kick. & Later Alpine took part in a mission to prevent a rogue Cobra Trooper from releasing a deadly nerve gas into the atmosphere. He was subsequently one of the few Action Force members present in the UK when Trent was blackmailed into sending the bulk of the team to Rhodes and subsequently killed. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series In the Sunbow series, Alpine is good friends with Bazooka and they often team-up together in various Joe missions. He, Bazooka and Gung-Ho have a brief role in the animated G.I. Joe movie; they are the team guarding Serpentor who are assaulted and injured when Nemesis Enforcer and the Dreadnoks break him out. Alpine is voiced by actor Lee Weaver. Toys Trivia Write up External links Write up Footnotes Category:1985/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Tiger Force Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members